Innocent Kiss
by chyorimentum
Summary: Sequel of 'Crayon'./"Kalau begitu bial kubeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun Minnie hyung cekalang."/"Kau nakal, Kyunnie!"/"Waeyo? Hyung tidak cuka?"/"Bialkan caja, Minnie hyung. Hyung cudah lupa ya cama impianku?" [Oneshoot fluff—chibi!KyuMin]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © God

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Fluff

**Pairing**: KyuMin

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), bahasa balita unyu, **Yaoi**, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, **Alternate Age**, Alternate Reality, **chibi!KyuMin**, ide pasaran -_-

**A/N**: Sequel of "Crayon"

* * *

—_**Innocent Kiss—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2012

* * *

"Kyunnie, ulang tahun Kyunnie itu kapan?"

Anak kecil yang hendak menyuapkan sepotong telur dadar ke dalam mulutnya tiba-tiba saja menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia—yang barusan dipanggil dengan nama 'Kyunnie' itu menengok ke arah sang penanya yang sama-sama sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang. "Untuk apa Minnie _hyung_ menanyakan hal itu?" tanya balik Kyunnie—atau Cho Kyuhyun, nama lengkap anak bersurai kecoklatan itu.

"Tidak, Minnie hanya beltanya caja," jawab anak yang memanggil dirinya sebagai 'Minnie'—atau Lee Sungmin—itu. "Kan lacanya aneh kalau kita cudah menjadi 'cuami-istli' tapi tidak tahu tanggal ulang tahun macing-macing."

Kyuhyun mengetuk jari pada dagunya lalu mengangguk. "Kau benal, _hyung_. Kalau begitu bial kubeli tahu tanggal ulang tahunku." Ia menaruh kotak bekalnya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Tiga Febluali. Diingat ya, _alla_?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan semangat "Hm! _Allaseo_!" _Namja_ manis berambut pirang itu menaruh tangan Kyuhyun agar turun dari pipi putihnya lalu mengambil kotak makan milik Kyuhyun dan menyuapkan sepotong telur dadar padanya. "Buka mulutmu, Kyunnie. Ang~!"

"Aaang~!" Kyuhyun meraup telur suapan dari Sungmin. Dikunyahnya telur itu dengan sangat nikmat. Bagaimana tidak? Telur yang tampak sederhana itu adalah buatan _eomma_ yang disayanginya, ditambah lagi disuapi oleh _hyung_ yang dicintainya. Telur sederhana yang terasa sempurna, bukan? "Kalau ulang tahun Minnie _hyung_ kapan?" tanyanya dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Catu Januali," jawabnya santai.

Kyuhyun menelan makanannya yang belum menjadi halus. "Catu Januali?!" Ia berteriak. "Itu kan cudah lewat! Kenapa _hyung_ tidak membeli tahu Kyunnie kalau _hyung_ ulang tahun?!"

"Kok Kyunnie jadi malah cih cama Minnie? Minnie kan hanya tidak mau membuat Kyunnie lepot kalena ulang tahun Minnie!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Anak berambut coklat itu menghela napasnya berat. "_Mian_..." ucapnya. Ia menangkup kembali kedua pipi Sungmin. "Kalau begitu bial kubeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun Minnie _hyung_ cekalang."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah tirusnya dengan wajah tembam Sungmin, mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Bibirnya kini mengecup lembut bibir delima Sungmin. Manis, itulah yang pertama kali Kyuhyun pikirkan—dan membuatnya mengecup bibir itu lebih lama.

Tangan-tangan mungil Sungmin mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun—mengisyaratkan agar 'suami' masa depannya itu segera menghentikan kecupan pada bibirnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang tampak memerah. "Kau nakal, Kyunnie!" sergahnya.

"_Waeyo_? _Hyung_ tidak cuka?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Sungmin menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun lalu menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, Kyunnie. Aku celing cekali melihat Eunhyuk _hyung_—kakakku, belciuman dengan Donghae _hyung_—pacalnya. Cekalang dia jadi hamil gala-gala celing belciuman!" ujarnya polos. Tak tahukah ia kalau sebenarnya kakaknya itu sering melakukan hal yang 'lebih' sehingga ia bisa hamil?

"Bialkan caja, Minnie _hyung_. _Hyung_ cudah lupa ya cama impianku?"

Sungmin kembali menggeleng. "Tentu caja tidak," jawabnya. "Memiliki _aegya_ yang cangat banyak dengan Minnie, iya kan?"

"_Hyung_ benal!" seru Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu mulai cekalang kita ciuman ceceling mungkin caja agal kita memiliki _aegya_ yang banyak!"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Minnie mengelti, kalau begitu mulai cekalang ciumlah Minnie ceceling yang Kyunnie mau!"

.

.

Suara gelak tawa membahana di kediaman keluarga kecil Cho. Tampaknya Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin kini sedang mengenang nostalgia yang terjadi di antara mereka ketika masih berada di bangku TK. Saking lelahnya tertawa, Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Betapa polosnya mereka kala itu, ciuman bisa menyebabkan kehamilan? Astaga, suatu hal yang mustahil!

"Saat itu kita benar-benar polos ya, Kyu!" Sungmin berkomentar.

"_Ne_, kau benar _chagiya_," ucap Kyuhyun setuju. "Kalau dihitung, sudah berapa kali ya kita berciuman sejak itu?"

Sungmin menaikkan bahunya. "Entah, mungkin sudah ribuan."

"_Hyung_." Kyuhyun memanggil seraya menoleh ke arah 'istri'-nya.

"Hm? _Waeyo_?" Sungmin ikut menoleh.

"Kita ciuman yuk? Bisa saja kan setelah itu kita akan mendapat adik untuk Minkyu—anak kita?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan maksud mengejek.

"_Pabbo_!" Sungmin menyikut pelan badan Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau ingin adik untuk Minkyu, 'lakukan'-lah dengan benar!"

Kyuhyun mengapit hidung Sungmin. "_Arraseo_, _nae_ Minnie~ Nanti malam berteriaklah sepuas hatimu, ya? Aku tidak akan memberikan pengampunan!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Huuuh! Sifat nakalmu itu benar-benar tidak berubah, Cho Kyuhyun! Lihat saja nanti, kau akan kubuat ketagihan mendengar teriakanku yang merdu!"

.

.

—**the end—**

* * *

Annyeong! Bagaimana sequel dari Crayon ini? Apakah memuaskan? :) Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini hohoho~ apalagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview :D Jeongmal kamsahamnida~!

Maaf bila fic ini masih punya banyak kekurangan (_ _)

Go review this fic if you like it! Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
